Eptic
Michaël 'Eptic' Bella is a 19 year old Belgian prodigy, Bella has been inflicting a bit of a stir within the bass scene. Since his debut signing to Never Say Die Records with the ‘Like A Boss’ EP that went straight to the top five on Beatport dubstep charts, and rode high in the top ten for seven weeks running he instantly established his calibre, gaining an insight into just how massive this musical personality can get. Since, he has stirred on to collaborate with artists such as Habstrakt which resulted in ‘Ninja Challenge’ that was featured in the Never Say Die & UKF album mixed by SKisM alongside names like Skrillex, Flux Pavilion, Foreign Beggars & more. Aswell with MUST DIE! In his Doom EP making the hard hitting track 'Z' along with a short video for the track featured on UKF Dubstep. With a remix for SKisM beneath his belt and signings to Ministry of Sound and Sony, his 1.5 million views on YouTube come as no surprise. The 19-year-old wunderkind has been tearing up the systems of some of the most effective clubs and festivals on the globe with the demand for his appearance at notable promotions rapidly up scaling. No doubt this proficient Belgian is changing into an outstanding figure in bass music. His history of amazing songs started with 'Eptic EP' on Chronos Records in 2011, he left the label due to low levels of fame with the label and reached out to Tommy ‘SKisM’ Dash ’s label ‘Never Say Die Records ’ and this triggered the release of ‘Like A Boss EP’ and ‘Slime City EP’ in 2012 which introduced Bella truly into Dubstep and appeared on multiple albums with ‘Ministry of Sound’ and ‘Never Say Die’. In early 2013, after returning from his tour with ‘Never Say Die Records’ he released ‘Mastermind EP’ which included some things Eptic wanted to try ever since ‘Like A Boss EP’ including Drum & Bass, Trap, & Electro House. Experimenting with new genres, some of which he uses in live sets. In late 2013 he released ‘Doom EP’ which included some of Eptic’s most anticipated songs which he used on tour. Eptic’s arrival on the dubstep scene has proven to be an incredible, not just in one country but his home country, Belgium, and many other countries all over the world, causing sold out crowds and extra dates being requested. In Early 2014 Zomboy posted to his facebook wall saying "Watch out (tagged) Eptic Dubstep - I'm gonna eat you!" showing a picture of a pacman styled zomboy chasing after Eptic's ghost logo. It has been thought that they will collab on Eptic's new EP and more collabs such as Eptic x Habstrakt again and Must Die! x Eptic again. Releases: Singles! : • Eptic - Obey Released by Chronos Records on January 24, 2011 in the Obey EP. • Eptic - Fools Released by Chronos Records on April 18, 2011 in the FarmVille EP. • Eptic & Habstrakt - Ninja Challenge Released by Never Say Die Records on May 20, 2012 in the Never Say Die Album Showcase. • Eptic - Deathray VIP Releases by Never Say Die Records on April 21, 2013 in the Never Say Die Vol. 2 Album. • Eptic - Gutter Released by Never Say Die Records on April 21, 2013 in the Never Say Die Vol. 2 Album. • Eptic - Brainstorm Released for free on Eptic's Soundcloud on May 8, 2014 • Eptic - Space Cats Released by Never Say Die Records on June 23, 2014 in Never Say Die Vol. 3 Album. EP's! / Albums! : Eptic EP Tracklist! : 1. Stick Up 2. Piranha Panik 3. G-Rex 4. Mayhem Released by Chronos Records on November 7, 2011. Like A Boss EP Tracklist! : 1. Like A Boss 2. Fast Forward 2. Oh Snap! 4. Deathray Released by Never Say Die Records on May 1, 2012. Slime City / Trouble EP Tracklist! : 1. Slime City 2. Trouble Released by Never Say Die Records on August 20, 2012. Mastermind EP Tracklist! : 1. Bust 'Em Out (Ft. Virus Snydicate) 2. Mastermind 3. Space Business 4. Bust 'Em Out Virus Syndicate (MRK1 Trap VIP Released by Never Say Records on May 20, 2013. Doom EP Tracklist! : 1. Gun Finga 2. Z (With MUST DIE!) 3. Watch Yo Back 4. Genesis 5. Danger (Habstrakt VIP) Released By Never Say Die Records on December 2, 2013. The End EP Tracklist! : 1. Dimension 7 2. Level Midnight 3. Death 4. She 5. The End 6. Dimension 7 (Sub Zero Remix) Released By Never Say Die Records on November 10, 2014. Remixes: • Modestep - Feel Good (Eptic Remix) • Technotronics - Pump Up The Jam (Eptic Remix) • SKisM - Power (Eptic Remix) • Levela & MC Funsta - Skatta (Eptic Remix) • Virus Snydicate - Ayah Bass Trigga (Eptic Remix) • Excision & Datsik - 8-Bit Superhero (Eptic Remix) • Barely Alive - Sell Your Soul Jeff Sontag (Eptic Remix) • Fedde Le Grand - Twisted (Eptic Remix) Category:Dubstep Artists